Alana-FirstContact
First Contact CowboyGhostie to Razveeg - 'Date: 03-09-11, Subject: Alana??? : :( PLEASE let us know if you're alright... I'm worried. Josh is NOT WELL. '''Razveeg to CowboyGhostie - '''Date: 03-14-11, Subject: Re: Alana??? : Oh hey there! Sorry for the late reply. I've been busy with a play at school. I'm totally fine, but why are you so worried about Josh? What's been going on? They never tell me anything anymore... '( Emergency Strategy meeting on the Facebook Group Follows, CowboyGhostie is elected diplomat for this situation. ) '''CowboyGhostie to Razveeg - '''Date: 03-14-11, Subject: Re: Alana??? : Oh, Hi Alana. Hail from the intarwebs. We're all quite worried about him, those of us who hang out in chat. He shows up occasionally and acts really strange. Aside from that though, I know it's a bunch of cryptic bullcrap, and I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with it.. but do you think you could take some pictures, or a video of any of the notes you may still have from that stalker-guy? It would really help us out with figuring this nonsense out. We want it to stop too. If you want to talk about stuff, or get in touch with all of us, my skype is cowboyghostie, and my facebook is (removed), or you can contact me here, anytime. '''Razveeg to CowboyGhostie - '''Date: 03-14-11, Subject: Re: Alana??? : To be honest, I'm real worried about him too. He's always acting strange at school, but I don't know how to help him. It really scares me. Hell, even Austin too... But to be honest, I'm more worried about Nathan. He's still missing. At least Josh and Austin haven't disappeared. It's not that I want nothing to do with it, I'm just really stressed all of the time. There's no way I can avoid this even if I tried. No matter how much I want to ignore it, I'm already part of this stupid game. Josh and Austin are my friends. I can't give up... Well, I burned two of the notes that I got which I admit was not a good idea. I was really upset that night and wasn't thinking. Ugh... they really could have come in handy. All I have now is one note... '''CowboyGhostie to Razveeg - '''Date: 03-14-11, Subject: Re: Alana??? : Well one note is better than none. We can take screencaps of at least one of the others from your BURN video, and I'll have to look at the other to see if it's viable for screencapping. I can't make out all the text, but I tried. Could you take a video of the one you have for us? Especially if it has that damn map-thing on it. I think you're pretty awesome, and I really do want to help, i'm just limited with being across country on the intarwebs. However I do suspect the stalker-guy is highly dangerous, he managed to make Nathan disappear, after all. (Wish I could tell you what happened, but I don't have anything but theories.) So whatever happens, don't do anything rash or run off alone where he might be able to just snatch you. :( There's legends about guys like him. ((As yet no further reply has been recieved.)) Category:Chat logs